Special Forces(альбом Элиса Купера)
Исполнитель:Элис Купер Жанр:рок Лейбл:Warner Music Group Дата релиза:август,1981 Треклист 1. Who Do You Think We Are 04:21 2. Seven & Seven Is 02:41 3. Prettiest Cop on the Block 03:13 4. Don't Talk Old to Me 02:54 5. Generation Landslide '80 (Live) 03:50 6. Skeletons in the Closet 03:42 7. You Want It, You Got It 03:15 8. You Look Good in Rags 03:35 9. You're a Movie 03:37 10. Vicious Rumours 03:43 Тексты песен 1. WHO DO YOU THINK WE ARE I'm machinery With a semi-automatic heart I'm unclassified I terminate, I tear apart I'm always there when you think I'm not I'm razor sharp and I'm white and hot My finger squeezes out the final shot Say "Goodbye" No integrity No conscience, I'm just sold and bought I'm insanity I'm a camouflag-ed work of art I've done some things I really can't describe I've made some mouths open pretty wide And I am licensed - trained and bona fide Say "Goodbye" Who do you think we are Special forces in an armored car Who do you think we are We don't care, we don't care I'm carnivorous Can't count the flesh that I've been through Never sick of this I'm red and white and black and blue I'm always there when you think I'm not I'm razor sharp and I'm white and hot My finger squeezes out the final shot Say "Goodbye" Who do you think we are Special forces in an armored car Who do you think we are We don't care, we don't care 2. SEVEN AND SEVEN IS Yeah! Oom oom! When I was a boy I thought that someday I would be a man I'd sit inside the fireplace, pretend that I was in the can Go inside my room and put my mind in an ice cream cone And you can throw me if you want, but I'm a ball and I go Oom pep pep, oom pep pep! Yeah! Yeah. Oh, yeah yeah! Now if I don't stop crying, it because that I have got no eyes My heart lies in the fireplace, my dog lies hypnotised And then there was the time I wasn't able to find my way And I'm trapped inside a night, but I'm a day and I go Oom pep pep, oom pep pep! Yeah! Yeah, yeah! Mmmm Oh yeah, yeah! Oom oom! One, hum, two, deliver. Money. Hmmmm Heh Hmmm Heh Hmmm Heh Hmmm Heh Hmmm Heh Hmmm Oom pep pep, oom pep pep! Yeah. Hmmm Check Hmmm Check Hmmm Check Hmmm Check Hmmm Check Now, when I was a boy I thought that someday I would be a man I'd sit inside the fireplace, pretend that I was in a can Go inside my room and put my mind in an ice cream cone Now you can throw me if you want, cause I'm a ball and I go Oom pep pep, oom pep pep! Yeah! Yeah, yeah! Oom pep pep, oom pep pep! Yeah! Hmmm Oom Oom pep pep, oom pep pep! Yeah! Cause I go Omm Hmmm Check Hmmm Check Hmmm Check Hmmm Check Oom pep pep pep, oom pep pep pep! Oom pep pep, oom pep pep! Yeah! 3. PRETTIEST COP ON THE BLOCK I'm 6 foot 3 with a fist like a hammer And I work with the Vice Squad when I can And when I pull out my badge they forget all my glamor Little guys all surprised Take a seat Peek at me It's a bust I'm a man I'm the prettiest cop on the block I set your souls on fire Yes, I'm the prettiest cop on the block I'm cool and I'm so mean Oh, I'm the prettiest cop on the block I've handcuffed your desire I've got a stiff reputation with a stick like a rock My kids are confused and my wife is in shock I'm a full blooded man not a weak immitation I like to flex my arms in the neon lights I'm a queen on the street and a king at the station It's a secret of mine, not a sign I'm gonna make that right Because.. I'm the prettiest cop on the block I set your souls on fire Yes, I'm the prettiest cop on the block I'm cool and I'm so mean Oh, I'm the prettiest cop on the block I've handcuffed your desire I've got a stiff reputation with a stick like a rock My kids are confused and my wife is in shock I must look pretty shocking In my bullet proof vest With my black lace stockings All this hair on my chest When the boys see me coming All the boys start to run They all got their empty holsters And I got the only gun Because.. Because, I'm the prettiest cop on the block I set your souls on fire Yes, I'm the prettiest cop on the block I'm cool and I'm so mean Yes, I'm the prettiest cop on the block I handcuff your desires I got a stiff reputation with a stick like a rock My kids are confused and my wife is in shock I'm the prettiest cop on the block I set your souls on fire Yes, I'm the prettiest cop on the block And I'm cool -- so mean I'm the prettiest cop on the block I handcuff your desires I'm so pretty, I'm so pretty, so pretty Yes I'm gorgeous I'm really lovely And I'm so mean, so mean I'm oooo I'm mean But I'm pretty And I'm mean Sooo Pretty But I'm mean And I'm pretty... 4. DON'T TALK OLD TO ME Don't tell me I should, I better, I can Don't talk old to me Don't shake that finger in my face no more Cuz I might bite it off and spit it on the floor Better get secure get my life insured Buy a house and car that run Better sell my bike, my leather coats Those city auto parts and all my guns Don't talk old to me Don't talk so old to me Don't talk old to me tonight, tonight Don't tell me I should, I better, I can Don't talk old to me Don't shake that finger in my face no more Cuz I might bite it off and spit it on the floor Don't talk old to me (Don't talk old to me) Don't talk so old to me (Don't talk old to me) Don't talk old to me tonight, tonight Don't talk old to me (Don't talk old to me) Kill me psychologically (Psychologically) Don't talk old to me tonight Don't bark and I won't bite Won't bite Don't you bark Better get secure get my life insured Buy a house and car that run Better sell my bike, my leather Those city auto parts and all my guns No fun, no fun No fun, no fun, no fun, no fun fun fun Don't talk old to me... 5. GENERATION LANDSLIDE '81 (LIVE) Please clean your plate dear the Lord above can see ya Don't you know people are starving in Korea Alcohol and razor blades and poison and needles, Kindergarten people, they used 'em they need 'em The over indulgent machines were their children And there wasn't a way down on earth here to cool 'em Cos they look just like humans at Kresge's and Woolworths But decadent brains were at work to destroy Brats in batallions were ruling the streets and Generation landslide, close the gap between them And I laughed to myself at the men and the ladies Who never conceived those billion dollar babies La da da da daa Militant mothers hiding in the basement Using pots and pans as their shields and their helmets Molotov milk bottles heaved from pink highchairs While mothers' lib burns birth certificate papers And dad gets his allowance from his sonny the dealer Who's pubic to the world but involved in high finance Sister's out til 5, doing banker son's hours But she owns a Mazarotti that's a gift from his father Stop at full speed, at 100 miles per hour The Colgate invisible shield finally got 'em And I laughed to myself at the men and the ladies Who never conceived those billion dollar babies La da da da daa No one gives an oink about prom night or football Cos just getting home from school safe is a gamble and a blessing Girlsies play with girlsies and boysies with boysies Bored with one another, like old broken Christmas toysies Kids are all hot and their parents so are noisy And I laughed to myself at the men and the ladies Who never conceived those billion dollar babies 6. SKELETONS IN THE CLOSET Woah-oh, woah-oh Skeletons in my closet Woah-oh, woah-oh yeah Skeletons in my closet Skeletons in my closet Skeletons in my shoes Skeletons I can only see Skeletons I can lose I said woah-oh, woah-oh I got skeletons in my closet I said woah-oh, woah-oh yeah Skeletons in my closet Skeletons in my basement Loitering on my streets Wearing my best pajamas Sandwiched between my sheets I said woah-oh, woah-oh yeah Skeletons in my closet I said woah-oh, woah-oh yeah Skeletons in my closet Ooh, I see bones I see bones, icy bones Ooh, I see bones Say say bones - say boys don't you see them bones? Rattle them bones at midnight Shaking my bed, no sleep I find fingers in my coat pocket Skeletons from the deep I said woah-oh, woah-oh I got skeletons in my closet I said woah-oh, woah woah-oh I got skeletons in my closet Ooh, I see bones I see bones, s-see bones Ooh, I see bones Icy bones Say boys don't you see them bones? No? Heart bones, leg bones, ankle bones, arm bones, Finger bones, dogie bones, head bones Skeletons in my closet They even know when I'm in my closet It's my... my closet Not your closet My closet You can have it though Whisper Alice we want you Alice Alice A-Alice What? Whaddya want? 7. YOU WANT IT, YOU GOT IT You want money - mm You want lots of love - ah Want a Ferrari - zoom Oh, don't you get enough - ah, too bad Hmm, I can get it You want it, you got it You want it, you got it Mmm... OK... Alright - anything can be arranged You want it, you got it You want it, you got it (You want it) If you want it, if you want it, if you want it (You got it) Then you got it, then you got it, then you got it (You want it) If you want it, if you want it, if you want it (You got it) Then you got it, then you got it, then you got it (You want it) If you want it, if you want it, if you want it (You got it) Then you got it You got it You want Chateaubriand for breakfast every day - OK You want some Spanish lover to lay in bed all day - Ole ... Ooh, mm Alright (You want it) Yeah you want it (You got it) Ooh, you got it (You want it, you got it) (You want it, you got it) (You want it) If you want it, if you want it, if you want it (You got it) Then you got it, then you got it, then you got it (You want it) If you want it, if you want it, if you want it (You got it) Then you got it, then you got it, then you got it (You want it) If you want it, if you want it, if you want it want it (You got it) Then you got it, then you got it, then you got it got it (You want it) If you want it, if you want it, if you want it want it (You got it) Then you got it, then you g-g-g-g-g-g-got it (You want it) If you want it, if you w-w-w-w-w-w-want it (You got it) Then you got it, then you g-g-g-g-g-g-got it (You want it) If you want it, if you want it, if you want it (You got it) Then you got it, then you got it, then you got it 8. YOU LOOK GOOD IN RAGS Yeah yeah Yeah I've seen cool, I've seen cold I've seen the women up front, way down below Ladies of the evening screaming, some were like vipers I've seen 'em dressed real tight, act real loose I've seen 'em strutting good stuff, I've seen 'em all used With thousand dollar faces and worth every penny they spend there But you look good in rags With dirt in your hair Yeah you look good in rags babe Oh, I don't care (Ah, you look good) Yes you look good in rags With bones in your hair Ah, you look good in anything Ooh, I don't care Now I've seen class, I've seen tack I've seen 'em walking down the street with smoke in their stacks And pouring into limos, they wake up in millionaires' bedrooms I've seen their hair cut short, black and sleek Tied in 20 thousand knots so ultra neat Swearing by the Harper's Bazaar, like it equalled the Bible But you look good in rags With dirt in your hair Yeah you look good in rags babe Aw, I don't care Yeah Yeah, you look good Oh you look good in rags With dirt in your hair Ah yeah, you look good in anything Forget about Vogue or them hundred dollar jeans, You make a 2 dollar T-shirt obscene. Rag, rag 9. YOU'RE A MOVIE I fearlessly walk into battle With a shine on my boots and my teeth Never flinch, never blink, never rattle My blood is like ice underneath Oh, I'm the reincarnation of Patton And I've got Hannibal's heart in my chest God told me I would have rivalled Alexander the Great at his best (You're a movie) Quite (You're a movie) Yes (The exception) That's right (You're the final kind) (You're a movie) More of an epic (Please include me, send us to the line) Mm, that's right Very good Bullets repel off my medals And my men are in awe when I speak All chaos my strategy settles My mere presence gives strength to the weak For me it seems really alarming I'm really just only a man With five million sheep in this army I seem to be the only one fit to command (You're a movie) I'm quite aware (You're a movie) Yeah (The exception) Oh, you've noticed (You're the final kind) (You're a movie) Hey, very true (Please include me, send us to the line) Mm, if you're lucky I must go now and save the world Move aside mere drop of water, let the ocean pass (You're a movie) Quite right (You're a movie) (The exception) (You're the final kind) (You're a movie) (Please include me) Mm hmm (Please include me) (Please include me) Possibly (Send us to the lines) Good man (Send us to the lines) I'll be at the front, please (Front of the lines) Oh, alright Follow me Another day, another victory Another gold stripe, another star Really quite boring sometimes I wish they'd send someone equal to my strategies What a guy I'm really quite a guy 10. VICIOUS RUMOURS You feel the knife stuck in your back You feel it twist and you hear it crack Can't make a sound for the sudden pain You wish your blood were Novocaine You see the smoke and you feel the flak You're burning up and you're turning black They say you fell and you hit your head Your other bun is Whitenbread Vicious rumours, paranoic fears Sonic boomers ringing in your ears All of this is getting normal now You'll never go back to your farming plough Vicious rumours You're right at home back at William's flat You heard a sound you turned and shot your cat Your hands are shaking, everybody sees And there's a rhythm drumming in your knees You return into a foreign night Inside you know something is just not right Sometimes you duck when you see your pet Canary turned into a Sabre jet Shocked consumer - you're just an average guy Swelling tumor pushing on your eye And now you know why all the headaches come And why you're getting progressively numb Vicious rumours I've been denied, debriefed, detuned Sometimes I howl right at the moon My family treats me gradually They know my volatility Vicious rumours, paranoic fears Sonic boomers ringing in your ears And now I know why all the headaches come And why you're getting progressively numb Vicious rumours Категория:Рок Категория:Элис Купер Категория:Альбомы